<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poor Little PirateWolf by Akinasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693907">Poor Little PirateWolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky'>Akinasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SterekBingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dramatic Stiles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nightclub, Pack Nights, Pirate Pub Crawl, Pirates, Protective Derek Hale, SterekBingo 2020, Stiles makes Derek dress up, Sweet Kisses, kind of, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes Derek and the pack go on a Pirate Pub Crawl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SterekBingo 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poor Little PirateWolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So i legit have no idea if this is a thing anywhere else but in Anchorage Alaska, once a year in September, a lot of people dress up as pirates for a pub crawl, walk around to twelve different bars for kicks and giggles and the off chance of winning some kind of prize (i never have, I don't even turn in the sheet most years) I am sure because of Covid that this isn't going to happen in 2020 so here you go.</p><p>Love and hugs. </p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sincerely, I am sure that I should be sainted for the kinds of stuff that I put up with for my love for you,” Derek griped.</p><p>Stiles waggled his eyebrows in response, “I’m pretty sure you have to be dead for sainthood. I think there are three miracles required too.”</p><p>Derek held his hand up and ticked them off, “I haven’t killed you in the five plus years, miracle one. I came back from the dead so honestly that could count as more than one but—two.”</p><p>“Three, you are a phenomenal pirate,” Stiles interrupted and Derek looked in the mirror to see what kind of hellish nightmare his husband was putting him through this time. He couldn’t actually argue, he did look good in the leather pants, knee high boots, flowing shirt with a vest. Everything was marred beautifully to make it more realistic and Stiles just got done with the make-up which he somehow convinced Derek was necessary. Stiles wasn’t even dressed yet!</p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s not a miracle but I guess the sooner you are dressed then we can get out there and be done with this ridiculousness.”</p><p>Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek and rushed to the closet to get changed while Derek went out into the living room where the others were milling around. Lydia, Allison and Kira were all dressed incredibly well for the event while Scott and Jackson were decidedly <em>not even trying </em>with what looked like pirate hats from a costume store and vests. They were wearing jeans and tennis shoes.</p><p>“So jealous right now,” Derek told them both and they laughed.</p><p>“You decided to date then marry Stiles, the most inconsistently dramatic person to ever grace the town of Beacon Hills.”</p><p>Derek snorted, it’s true really, Stiles wasn’t dramatic when it was like real world issues but after he was able to release some of the tensions and fears of the past couple years, he was allowed to be who he wanted to be and that person apparently is very dramatic.</p><p>When he pushed through the door of their shared bedroom it was with flourish and dressed and made up very similarly to Derek’s outfit. He looked around the room, tutting in response to Scott and Jackson’s outfits then looked back to Derek, “Where are the others?”</p><p>“I think they are meeting us at Jungle. Let’s go please.”</p><p>“Patience, my love,” Stiles said with a jaunty bow before he pulled on his boots and grabbed his wallet and keys. Derek did the same and they all headed out to climb into cars to head towards Jungle. They weren’t actually going to stay in Beacon Hills for this supposed adventure because the event was happening in a nearby town with more to offer when it came to clubs and bars. Jungle was a good place to meet up and Stiles always loved having the first drink of the night where he ‘came out’ officially.</p><p>That was a story for another time though.</p><p>They walked inside once everyone was parked and flashed ID’s just to cover their bases but the bouncers and the owners knew all of them pretty well from over the years.</p><p>Erica, Isaac and Boyd were all inside and Cora was slouched over the bar flirting with several of the bartenders. They converged there, ordering favored drinks and moving to a couple of tables nearby while Stiles pulled out a map that he downloaded from the event, a sort of flyer for the Pirate Pub Crawl they were all out to accomplish. Visiting 12 bars in ten hours and getting stamps on each of their maps then turning it in to win some prize, not that Stiles really cared about the prize, he just wanted to dress like a pirate and drink until he was close to passing out.</p><p>Derek, being the werewolf husband, was always the designated driver though Stiles didn’t really get wasted all the time. Not anymore.</p><p>There was a time when Stiles had used alcohol to deal with some of the things that had happened to them over the years but now, he usually had a couple drinks then forced Derek to dance.</p><p>This was the first time they were ever taking part in an event like this so who knew what Stiles was going to do, Scott and Derek who knew him best couldn’t even be sure from day to day.</p><p>Stiles, drink in hand and map in the other told them what the best route was going to be and how to end at the bar with the best dance floor for all of them. The others listened, Allison and Lydia offered alternate plans, some that Stiles considered and made adjustments while others were specifically stated to annoy and frustrate Stiles who rolled his eyes and waved them off more than once.</p><p>Those two together were dangerous together.</p><p>Once the plan was decided and they knew what vehicles they were taking and where they were going to end up: the hotel they already had reservations at. It would only take about forty-five minutes to get to the parking garage near the hotel and headed to the first bar. There were groups, big and small of pirates, wenches and mermaids all on the streets around them. Stiles got more excited at each new pirate they caught sight of, jumping around and yelling “ARRRGH matey” just to see how many people would say it back.</p><p>They made it to half of the bars when the humans demanded a break so they got snacks and drinks to tide them over for a while. Derek tried to wipe away the sweat on his brow and under his eyes but Stiles batted his hands away and then dabbed his skin with a napkin.</p><p>“Don’t mess up the makeup, I didn’t bring anything with me to fix it.”</p><p>“First mistake,” Lydia, Allison, Erica and Kira all shouted over the din before collapsing into each other with giggles. Stiles glared at them for a second before he laughed as well. He shoved more fries (not curly because apparently this was a crappy bar) into his mouth while he rubbed a gentle hand up and down Derek’s back and over his shoulder. Derek looked around and noticed people eyeing them, not just Stiles and Derek but others in the pack as well. Boyd, Erica and Isaac were all over each other, Allison and Lydia kissing every once in a while. Scott and Kira were dancing, swaying together next to the table, bumping it every once in a while, making Stiles and Allison shout at them to go away. Derek was more than used to unwanted attention on him but when Stiles was with him normally people at least backed off for the most part. There were at least three girls whispering about what they would do to him if they had the courage to walk over. He didn’t ever want to make another person feel badly about themselves but they were starting to whisper about Stiles and what they were doing together and Derek hated it when people started saying that Stiles wasn’t worth having Derek or whatever.</p><p>He hated that people who don’t know anything about the younger man and decide because he was a little spastic and silly that Stiles was somehow less than; less worthy.</p><p>He was worth everything to Derek.</p><p>“Der? You okay?” Stiles asked and Derek stopped listening to the other people in the bar to focus on his husband, smiling at Stiles before leaning in to kiss him. Stiles grinned asking, “What was that for?”</p><p>“Do I have to have a reason to kiss my husband now?” Derek asked with an arched brow.</p><p>“When I made you dress up like a pirate with makeup and everything, yes. Yes, I believe you do.”</p><p>Derek pressed another kiss to Stiles’s shoulder and said, “Well I love you, no matter how many stupid things you talk me into.”</p><p>Stiles flushed a little and soon after they finished with their libations and snacks and headed out to the next bar. Due to the close nature of the bar scene in this town they were able to check off their last stamp, last bar of the night a little after two in the morning and Stiles dragged them all out in the dance floor.</p><p>Derek allowed it, putting up with the nightclub scene for far longer than he normally would, letting the rhythm of the music and the lights wash over him while he held Stiles close to him as they bounced around or ground together. Derek really put up with a lot because he was in love with Stiles, but honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>